


Beautiful With You

by cheshireflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Trans!Harry, one direction - Freeform, quick and to the point!, this is a quick drabble with almost no detail because i was afraid of offending people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireflowers/pseuds/cheshireflowers
Summary: When Louis first learns that Harry is a girl, he's a bit shocked to say the least.





	Beautiful With You

When Louis first learns that Harry is a girl, he's a bit shocked to say the least. But it’s not a devastating sort of shock, no - really, it's much more a "how did I never realize this before?" sort of shock. 

When Harry tells him, there's fear in his - her? - eyes. She's sitting cross-legged on the bed across from Louis, wringing her hands and glancing up at Louis every few seconds as though she's afraid he might get up and run off in the midst of her jumbled explanation. 

"I mean, it's not - I don't want anything about us to change, y'know? I still want me and you to be, like... Me and you. I hope the fact that I'm not, like, a guy - not really - won't change that," she says, and Louis blinks. He hasn't said anything for a moment or two; not due to any potential disgust he might be feeling, but because he's quite busy wracking his brain, attempting to figure out how he missed all of this. In the past couple of years alone, there had been plenty of signs: H growing her hair out long, and the self-consciousness she’d initially felt doing it. The experimentation with nail polish and silk. The few people close to her that had always referred to her as “she” without any context. The touches of nervousness behind the lighthearted jokes that Harry had always made about her lack of masculinity. 

Harry gets worried soon enough, and it's her gentle grip on Louis' hand that brings him back around. 

"You're starting to scare me a bit, love," she says, and Louis shakes his head, kicks himself for making Harry feel out of place. She’s in the middle of _coming out to him_ , for christ’s sake. 

"Hazza, love, you don't have anything to be scared of, honestly. I'm so, so glad that you feel safe enough with me to come to me with something like this, and if this weren't such a serious situation, I'd tell you you were absolutely daft," Louis says, and Harry tilts her head. Louis only smiles, though, and reaches to take both of his curly beau's hands in his own. "Of course I'm going to love you, yeah? Whether you're a bloke or a bird or something in between. I love you for you, Hazza, and that's not going to change anytime soon." 

The swell of relieved tears that appear in Harry's eyes causes a pang in Louis chest, and in the next second he's scooting closer to her, gathering her up in his arms. For a moment or two they sit like that, a bit wrapped up in each other as Harry murmurs these soft little 'thank you's’ into Louis neck. Louis speaks eventually, though, if for no other reason than to reassure Harry further. 

"Honestly, it doesn't make a bit of difference to me, H. I've just got a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend, yeah?" he says, carding his fingers through Harry's lovely curls. 

"Right, yeah," she says, pressing a soft kiss to Louis jaw. 

"I've just got one condition, though," he says, and grins when Harry pulls back to give him an inquisitive look. "you can't wear heels. You're already a head taller than me - I'd have to wear heels, too, and I don't know if I could handle that." 

At that, Harry bursts out laughing, and nods her head. She presses a sweet kiss to Louis' lips, and as they kick off their shoes move to curl up together for a quick afternoon nap, all truly feels well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! I know this hardly even qualifies as a fic. Really, I just wanted to publish something. Follow me on Tumblr at cheshireflowers! I truly hope you enjoyed this little drabble o'mine. ♡


End file.
